


Slice of Home

by Writteninblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, OT3, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteninblue/pseuds/Writteninblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all about it's about who you're with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Home

"Free day at last!" Connie said as he grinned ear to ear. "It seems like they're getting fewer and fewer as we get into training."

"Well they do want us to focus more on training and becoming better soldiers." Marco added. 

"Speaking of soldiers," Connie said turning to Reiner. "I'm sure you'll be busy keeping up with your training today."

Reiner smiled, "A soldier needs a rest every now and then." Bertholdt merely just narrowed his eyes over the book he was reading. "But I got some plans."

"Well, Sasha, Jean, Connie and I are heading into town." Marco said.

"Last call to join us?" Connie said.

Reiner waved them off, "I'm good thank you though."

"Bertholdt?"

"Um..I'm…I'm good."

The two boys shrugged off and walked away.

"You have plans?" Bertholdt sighed, "Do they involve Christa?"

Reiner's gently shoved Bertholdt, as he laughed, "Come on, they're with you."

Bertholdt could feel his cheeks flush."M-Me?"

"Well you and Annie."

"A-Annie?"

"How long has it's been since the three of us just…were around each other?"

"Well, we met up yesterday."

"I'm not talking about the mission." Reiner said, his arms folded, "Just us acting like nothing mattered in the world."

"A little over five years." Bertholdt said, "Since before we attacked the wall."

"Think we're over due." He said as he walked toward the girls bunk. He knocked on the door. "Oi, it's me." 

A brief pause was met with the sound of feet scrambling to the door. It opened to reveal Annie, looking not so pleased. "What are you doing?"

"Come on," Reiner said, "The three of us are getting together."

"Thats not what I meant." Annie said, as she left the bunk and quickly shut the door. "And what do you mean getting together?"

"It's been forever since we all just enjoyed each other's company." Reiner said, "No talks of missions or anything."

Annie's face softened a bit as her eyes shifted. "I-I don't know…"

"You don't have a choice." Reiner said, as he picked her and threw her on his shoulder. A huge smile beamed across his face as Annie screamed and kicked much like a child. 

"Reiner put me down!" Annie yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I used to carry you all the time like this and you never complained."

"That was when we were kids you asshole!"

Bertholdt couldn't help but to laugh at the scene in front of him. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

"Don't think you're safe there Bertl." Reiner said, as he grabbed Bertholdt and tossed him over his other shoulder.

"Reiner!" Bertholdt called.

"Reiner put him down!" Annie yelled. "You're going to drop us both!"

"No I won't!" Reiner laughed. "Never happened before, why will it happen now?"

"R-Reiner please!" Bertholdt called, trying his best not to move. "I feel like I'm going to be sick!"

"You'll be fine."

"We can walk fine!" Annie said, "Just put us down."

"Not until we get to the spot!" 

 

Annie and Bertholdt stop complaining after a few minutes of walking. Annie just rested her head on top of Reiner's, while Bertholdt just hung there like a limp doll. They walked in silence, Reiner having a smile on his face the whole time. The scenery started to change. It went from a dusty,mountian desert that their camp was in, and became a lush valley. It was spring time, so flowers were starting to bloom. The fresh sent of them perked Annie up. 

"Where are you taking us?"

"I found this spot the other day when I was collecting firewood." Reiner said. "It just reminded me of home." Reiner strayed off the path. He stopped only to put Annie and Bertholdt down. "Come on, we're almost there."

The two of them followed their friend as he walked through a field of tall grass, still confused on where they were going. It didn't take much time before Reiner stopped. 

"Here it is." He said. Annie and Bertholdt stood there looking at the scenery around them, They were at the edge of a forrest, with the same field of wild flowers before them. Almost separating the two was a small stream with fast rushing water. Fish swam quickly to keep up with the water. A gentle breeze moved through the trees, it was warm. It almost seemed like nothing else in the world mattered. 

Reiner sat down in front of the stream, Bertholdt silently followed. Annie stood behind the boys still taking everything in. "You found this place while collecting firewood?"

"Well technically Armin found it. " Reiner shrugged. "But liked it so much I needed to come back."

Annie smirked. As she took a seat next to Reiner. She let out a deep sigh as she laid down on the ground. Bertholdt looked at Annie and followed suit. Reiner, then couldn't help himself either. The sky was a bright blue, no clouds. Judging by the sun's position it had to be about mid morning. 

"Hey…" Bertholdt said breaking the silence. "Do…Do you think we'll ever go back to being like this?" He asked. The question took both Reiner and Annie off guard, as the two of them glanced at each other. "Thats ok guys." Bertholdt said, letting out a small laugh, "I know the answer."

"I wouldn't mind it." Reiner said, "Back to a day with out knowledge of the walls, who we are and what we can do."

"It'll never happen." Annie said bluntly. "But for now…lets just pretend."

 

The three of them lost all track of time. Occasionally one of them would bring up a story from when they were kids. Like the time Bertholdt cried cause he saw a spider, and Reiner had to kill it. Or the brief moment in time when Annie was the tallest of the three, before Bertholdt hit his growth spurt. Or the time Reiner stuck into Annie's room cause there was a thunderstorm that frightened him. They laughed, they smiled. They all wished they could stay like this.

Annie opened her eyes at one point and noticed the sun was setting. "We better head back." She said brushing the dirt off her pants. 

Reiner made a face as he stood up. "Yeah everyone will be returning soon." 

Reiner and Annie started walking, leaving Bertholdt alone for a bit. He didn't want to leave. Here there was the three of them, there was a slice of home.

"Oi, Bertl!" Reiner voice rang through the valley. 

"Coming." He said as he got up and followed. 

They made their way back to the path and began to walk in silence. Reiner was in between the two of them. He looked at them side to side, "Hey wanna ride back?" He said with a smirk.

"NO!" Annie and Bertholdt snapped.

"Too late." He laughed as he lifted and Annie up and threw Bertholdt over his shoulder, and ran back, despite the protest of his friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say thanks guys for all the kudos. It means alot to me!


End file.
